Her Inner beast
by Dang3rousImaginatioN
Summary: An accident had happened and Kagome begins to pay the price. And her new daughter just makes things more complicated. But will she give into her newly found beast from within?
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the monk that I grew to love as a brother. He was before me and a long haired demon exterminator. "On your mark… Get set… GO!" and I was off as soon as he told me to. I looked back a little and saw Sango far away as if she had hardly moved. I turned back and ran straight into the forest. I ran and ran I ran jumping over fallen trees, logs, some unruly twigs and branches. I ran and my internal clock told me I've been running for less then three minutes and I finished the mile. I made it to the hot springs but I saw her.

I felt a sweat drop when I saw her already undressed and in the small pool. "You're getting better but, I win the bet." She told me. She passed a hand through her hair that was now let out from the ponytail she had it in earlier. "How'd you get here so fast? When I went you were so far away, you wouldn't even been able to catch up."

That's when I heard a small meow coming from below. I looked down and saw a two tailed cat demon purring about my legs. "Cheater! You used Kiria." I looked back up at her and saw her flick a wet string of hair off her face. "I never said how you could have gotten here. All I said was if you got her first then no more training for a week."

"Well, obviously I assumed that we had to run." I then took my big yellow back pack off my back and threw it at the big boulder near the spring. I stomped to the boulder and took a seat on it. "My hair, if you would be so kind. That 'shampoo' of yours smells heavenly."

"Why should I wash your hair, all you're making me do is work now and days." Even though I said that I bent down and took my shampoo and condition I got from my time a few days ago. I knew the reason why she was pushing me so hard. All of them were training me. Kaede was helping 'hone' my miko powers, Miroku helped me meditate and Inuyasha helped me carry weights. Sango had to help me with everything else. She made some of it fun but when Sango trains someone it feels like she's beating them to the ground.

"Well, if you didn't get yourself trashed a few weeks ago, I wouldn't be training you so hard, but since you did, well, let's just say, you're training is far from over." She told me. I rolled my eyes and began washing her hair.

A few weeks ago, I was looking for some fish. I was far from the group and my stupid self forgot to bring my bows and arrow. A large boar demon came after the jewels shards I have around my neck, and he almost got them. He threw me around until I gave it to him and I just wouldn't. I was so hurt I couldn't stay up. I was on the ground losing blood and the last thing I saw was a blur of Red and White.

When I woke up it was in the middle of the night four days later. Ever the next two days I healed and since then they were training me to the bone, even Shippo. He helped me tell the difference between fakes and illusion, I didn't even know Shippo could have done that but apparently he could always tell which one was the puppet Naraku and which the real thing was.

"'Kay I'm done now you have to wash my hair." I told her.

"You didn't even come in yet, and I'm already done."

"Fine, the things I do for you and you don't even help me wash my hair."

"Well it's…" Sango trailed off. She stared at a bush about less then a yard away. She looked at me and wink. She always had winked if she knew Miroku was watching. She being speaking gibberish, pretending she didn't know anything. "I know and he was like what ever, and she was like it's over and…" She went on but while she spoke prep, she grabbed a rock from near the edge of the spring. She brought in back and threw it at the bush, and we heard a thump. I jumped off the boulder and she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her self. We rushed to the bush, but we didn't see Miroku. We didn't even see Inuyasha or Shippo.

--------------------------------

We looked down and saw a little girl curled up with her hands on her head. She whimpered. "Are you okay?" I heard myself ask her. She brought her head up and looked at as towering her. She was so quick; she ran to my legs and held them like her life depended on it. "Rin is so afraid. Rin's friends are gone and I can't find them! This Rin heard women's voice so I followed them. The men in my old village weren't really nice but the women always were nice. This Rin just thought you were nice. Can you help Rin?" The little girl finally stopped talking looking up at me.

"She looks like the little girl that always with Lord Sesshomaru and that thing um…" Sango began but stopped, she mad a face that told me that she was trying to remember something

"Jaken is he's name. And this Rin is Rin the little girl." She smiled a large grin and you saw she was missing two… or three teeth but it was cute. Her and her little side pony tail was just adorable. Her cheeks however were incrusted with dirt. "Rin, how long were you on your own?" I inquired. She was due for a bath.

"Rin doesn't remember, and Rin is hungry."

"Oh dear, come take a bath. Kagome will wash your hair with her hair soap." Sango told the, 'Rin.' I turned and looked at Sango, "You don't let me take a bath but I can wash all of you people's hair, right?" the little girl finally let go of me, "What is your names?"

"Oh I'm sorry Rin, I'm Kagome, and the half naked girl there is Sango." I told her and I felt a glare hitting the side of my face. "Come on lets get cleaned up."

---------------------

We were now finished and dressed and on Kiria now. The now large cat demon sat us down and we walked toward Kaeda's shed. As soon as were in Inuyasha's scent range he came rushing out with burning eyes, okay not red, pink but he was still mad. "What is that doing here!!! And what took you so long?"

"She's not a thing Inuyasha! She's a nice girl and she's staying with us for a while!" I got mad, okay, we just got there and he began screaming at us. Rin doesn't have anywhere to go right no so I'm going to make sure stays with us.

"She reeks of Sesshomaru!"

"So!"

"She can't stay here!"

"She can and she will!" I yelled back feeling my face redden from anger. "She won't stay with us! She'll slow us don and will have to feed another person."

"She's under my care! And you won't bother her!"

"The hell I'll leave her alone. She's not staying!"

"Sit!" I had enough. My mind was set and Sango was already inside probably eating her dinner and I was out her with my grip tight around Rin's hand. "Come on sweetie, you must be hungry." We walked around the gaping hole that Inuyasha made and was in.

----------------------

"No Rin, I have Orange hair not Red."

"Well, Shippo that's silly." Rin have been here for a day and Shippo and she became close friends so quickly. It brought a smile on my face so quick when I saw Rin reaction on seeing Shippo. Her bright Hi and she ran to him as if they were long lost friend and they colored together.

Last night Inuyasha said that we were leaving to follow a lead on Naraku in two days so we're leaving tomorrow. But Inuyasha isn't here, and the moon is already out. I decide to go for my jog now. I jog every night ever since Sango told me to. It's suppose to make me strong, _whatever. _So I headed to the two kids and kissed them on the forehead, "I'll be back soon."

"'Kay Kagome!" They told me with their smiles brighter the white light. I told Sango where I'll be and left, Miroku was already unconscious, due to an accident earlier. I raised my socks a little higher since they were sliding. I pushed my foot in my shoe deeper. It felt like it was slipping out. The shoe had been feeling bigger lately. I began thinking maybe I was stretching it out. I did a stretch and headed out.

I ran feeling the wind blow through my hair and before I knew it I was out of breath and it was darker out. I looked around and saw more trees. I began following my foot steps and when it was extremely dark out, I was back at the shed. The moon wasn't even giving any light. I walked in the shed and looked around. Everyone was asleep, everyone that is, but Inuyasha. I walked back out and looked around.

I then saw a soul stealer that I just knew belong to Kikyou and my heart dropped. _And it happens again. _I followed it. I walked into a clearing and saw Inuyasha sitting pretzel style on the ground and Kikyou was on her knees behind him. Her arms were placed on his chest from behind. They looked so peaceful. I felt a pang of jealousy hitting me and I turned away when I felt a tear stirring up behind my eyes.

I walked back to the shed with tears following, quickly from my eyes. I took my place between Shippo and Rin and stared to at the ceiling then I felt a small hand touching my cheek. It wiped away my tears, "Don't cry mamma, Inuyasha is a poo poo head." I turned and my eyes finally registered a bit in the dark. "Thank you Shippo, but crying is just what I need to do right now."

I saw a bit movement from his head and knew he nodded. He snuggled himself closer to him and then I felt something else close their distance with me. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"No worries Rin. How about I buy you a new Kimono tomorrow before we move out?"

"Rin is not sure next time, maybe, Rin doesn't want to be around too many people at once yet." I nodded and Rin kissed my cheek, "Rin hopes you feel better Kagome. Goodnight."

"'night,"

"Nighty-night mamma, night Rin."

"Night, night Shippo." I smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

---------

I woke up and looked around. Everyone was still asleep and Inuyasha was still not here. My heart sunk deeper then it was before. I stood trying not to wake the kids. I walked out and looked around, I didn't see any soul stealers but then I still didn't spot Inuyasha. I lay on the floor, and pushed up. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… And I kept going. The sun was raising and I didn't feel the least bit tired. I just needed to sweat out some steam. Where was he? What are they doing? My mind was flying every where. 21… 22… 23… 24… I took a breath and stopped. I sat Indian style and placed the back of my hands on my knees.

I closed my eyes took a deep breath and meditated. I suppose time went by but I didn't care I just let myself go. Finally a disturbing sound took me out of my serenity. I looked up and saw Inuyasha blocking my light, "Are we leaving?" I asked pretending that I saw nothing the night before. If he didn't want to tell me, I'll accept his secrecy.

"No we won't be leaving soon, Kikyou is hurt." My left eyebrow rose, "What does she have anything to do with us leaving?" I tried hard to make my voice not sound with jealousy; I kept it with my known cheeriness, _whatever._

"We never leave people in our group alone." It snapped. I know it did because I heard it inside of my head. I felt the presence of my other companions behind me. They were waiting for my reaction. My head felt heavy and I just closed my head once again and "ohm,"

"Hey, wench, didn't you hear me? Do you even care?" He asked he was provoking me, why try and get yourself hurt, Inuyasha? "Ohm," I felt the thing that snapped rolling in my head. Go ahead sit him! It told me but I didn't listen. "I'm glad you understand that Kikyou is staying with us now." I heard him walk away. Did he even care that I 'understand?'

"Kagome, are you okay?" I heard my closest friend ask me. I felt her presence take a seat next to me on the floor. Her hand touched my should but when I tensed up do to reflexes she dropped her hand. "Just to let you know, I really don't want that clay pot to stay with us." I nodded and stood up, "so what wrong with her?"

------------------------

It's been two weeks! We've been here for two entire weeks and Kikyou is just fine now. She just doesn't want to leave just yet. Lady Kaede is just ecstatic and Rin and Shippo keep their distance but when they have to they stay near me.

Sango is just itching to kill that shell but I won't let her, why well that's just not right, Sango would be a murder. Miroku hasn't even tried talking or anything to Kikyou, that's the first time he has kept his distance from a woman.

"Rin, do you want to go buy that Kimono now?" I asked the girl. We were near the well and she and Shippo were doing cartwheels in the grass. The girl looked at me and she looked down. "I don't want to wear a kimono. They are just, uncomfortable." I nodded and looked back to look at the well, "Well I'll go get something that I'll now you'll just love."

"Are you going home Mamma?" Shippo just kept calling me mamma now and days and I didn't mind. So it made me feel more responsible and loved, I don't know. I do know each time he called me that I just felt like floating. "Yeah, I think I'll go visit for a while."

"Can I come? I never get to go and Inuyasha and that thing smell real bad!" He exclaimed, so cute.

"I don't know if I can bring you Shippo but I'll try."

"If he can go I can too right!" She said 'I' again. I realized she has been for awhile now. "You might not be able, you're too young." Shippo told her. "So, I'm bigger!"

"Yeah, but I'm older."

"But I'm stronger!"

"No you're not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!" They just went on until I stopped them. "Come on you two, I'll go get my back pack and will be off." The smiles they gave me melted my heart. And we went toward the village to Kaede's.

We walked in and we didn't see Miroku or Sango we did see Inuyasha and Kikyou. They were so close you would have thought they were one person. "That's just GROSS Inuyasha!" I heard Shippo yell at the two kissing figures.

"Kagome, isn't that woman dead?" I couldn't forge words. Rin awaited an answer but I just was able to. Inuyasha stood up and looked at me and I saw guilt in his eyes but, _whatever. _I went to my bag and called to the kids, "Let's go, I'll be back in a day or two." I told them and walked out with Rin and Shippo at my heels.

At the well I held onto the kids so tightly I thought I might be killing them, but I guess they didn't mind. "Are you going to be okay Kagome?" A tear dropped from my eyes and I just jumped in with the light engulfing us.

When the light dispersed Shippo automatically began coughing, "We're here."

"Where are we Kagome?" Rin asked me. I remembered, I never actually told Rin that I was from the Future. "Well, we are at my village. Everything is different and there are no demons.

"No DEMONS! That means there only humans. How do you leave here? It's so dangerous!" I stared at her. She's afraid of humans and not demons? My kind of girl, I shook that thought out of my mind and told her to climb up the ladder, "Shippo, jump out and wait for Rin." He nodded and got out with Rin following.

-----------------------

"MAMMA!" I called out as soon as we walked up the long tiring steps of the shrine. I opened the door and I saw my mother running toward me with opened arms. "Kagome, I've missed you. How is everyone? I love to here about you time there. Who are they?"

"Mamma, this is Rin and Shippo." I motioned the kids forward. "Hey cuties, are you hungry? I just made some rice balls. Would you like some?"

"Hai," They both responded at once "Then follow me and Kagome come talk to me."

The kids ate their food as if they never ate in their lives. "So, Shippo is the little kitsune right and Rin is, who now?

"She's Lord Sesshomaru's lord but I kidnapped her."

"What! Isn't he the killer half brother of Inuyasha?" I flinched, I know I did but I covered it up with a chuckle, "No mom Rin was walking alone in the forest, I took her in." my mother nodded and I heard the door open and shut, then I heard footsteps. "Kagome!"

Souta came flying to me. "Long time no see sister, where's Inuyasha?" I cringed, I know I did. The kids looked up from their food to watch and then Shippo stopped the little flinches I was currently doing. "HI I'm Shippo, I'm a fox demon!"

Souta got off me and went to where Shippo was now standing on his chair then Rin spoke up greeting her self. "Kagome, what happened?" I heard my mother whisper to me. I'll tell you tomorrow, right now," I then spoke up louder, "We're going shopping."

The two kids quickly turned and looked at me with happy eyes. Of course I smiled. "Let's go!" And we were off.

DI: I'm finished for now, anyway. I have big dreams for this story and I'll just continue until I can't think of anything more. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, I forgot to put it in my 1st chapter, and I'm sorry. I don't own it that person who made it owns Inuyasha and that person isn't me. I'm sorry. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi I think anyways. I hope I'm not wrong, I might get sued or something. Well, read on.

* * *

So we walked to the Mall. Yes we walked what a far walk. My legs were cramped and I just wanted to lie down, but we just walked two miles to shop and that exactly what we were going to do. So I had put a large coat on Shippo to hid that tail of his and I was not carrying him in my arms as if he was a baby. I mean, if you saw a child on some one's should, wouldn't you think it's odd. So now we were in a young girl's store.

We were in a dresses area and I already have about six dresses I've picked out for Rin. However, there was this one dress that Rin just wanted so much she was making a commotion. "Please, this is the one I want, it's so prettyful." "Rin, it cost 98 yen, you'll just dirty it." I told her but she wouldn't let it go. She had a tight grip on the bottom of it and was giving me a pouting look. "Please!" That's when a clerk man came. "Do you need help?"

"No, thank you."

"Yes we do, she won't get me this dress." Rin told the man. "Rin! Stop this, it's to expensive and I already have a few dresses for you so lets go cash it out and go find some close for Shippo." I looked down wondering why Shippo was so quiet. He was asleep. I was actually getting mad at this little girl. I was honestly acing like my mother years ago when I wanted something. I don't blame the clerk for believing I was her mother. "Well, since your daughter wants it so much, maybe I can get you a discount."

"Oh well, she's not..."

"Oku-san, he said he'll give us a discount." Smart kid, "Well, it's still extensive sweetie, the lowest discount I can probably get on this is fifty yen and I'm not sure, you'll just get it dirty."

"No I won't, please, mommy. I'll be good and no treats." When do I ever get her treats??? A few lollipops that were suppose to before Shippo? I turned to look at the clerk with sad Eyes, "How much is it with a discount?" I asked. "Well, seeing that you're a struggling teenager with two kids, I'll pay for it." Wow, I didn't think that would happen. "I can't let you do that, I'll pay for it, just give me the price."

"Free," And he took the dress off the rack and said, "Take it, it's yours." I smiled, "Thank you so much." I motioned Rin to come and she took hold of my hand. "Thank you nice man!" and she gave him a toothy smile. "See mommy, I got the dress and you paid nothing." I shook my head, real smart kid. And we walked out after buy the other clothes. I then brought them to a kid shop full of coloring books, toys and candy. Shippo awoke to the smell of sweets. "Mamma, is that what I think it is?"

"Maybe," I told him with a smile and he jumped out of my arms. He ran back and forth collecting items he liked. He looked like a blob with that coat on him, it was tree times his size. He came back to me holding lollipops candies of all kinds and crayons with markers. Four different coloring books were in his hands also. The hood of the coat was on his head from the fast running he did. The hood was so low all you saw was his mouth full of fangs in a big ole smile. That made me smile. "Mommy, Shippo is an odd one."

"Hey, so are you Rin!" I gave them a smile and "Lets get you two back packs also, it looks like you're going to need them." We went toward the back where the kid book bags were. "Kagome, is that you?" I heard a voice call from behind. I turned and saw my old best friend Eri. "Eri, hi, how are you?"

"I'm just fine, how come you didn't come to school today, and you look healthy. Who are they?" She asked me two questions I just couldn't answer. "I was sick this morning but I felt better near two and by then it was just too late."

"Yeah sure, so who are they?" I turned back and saw the two kids at the racks and pulling out bags. They came running to me, "Oku-san, look!" They said at once. "Oh look they look so nice. Let's go check all this stuff out." I told them with a smile on my face. My hands were full of the candies and Coloring things. I turned back at Eri and she had her eyebrows up in shock. "Mother? You're their mother?"

"Um, yeah. I talk to you later. We're about to go to the park."

"What's a park?" Rin asked and I cringed, what kind of kid doesn't know what a park is, "They don't know what a park is?" Eri asked.

"It's a joke I say, why is there a Park." Dumb.

"When is a park?" Shippo jumped in, also dumb.

"Where is the park?" Rin asked thinking of the five 'W's I taught them.

"Who is in the park?" I asked them and they began laughing, tch I don't even get it.

"How cute. Well I'll see you... Who's the father?" Damn Why ask that question. "Mamma, can we leave now?" Bless Shippo's soul, "Yes, of course. See you later Eri!" and we left her.

When we got to the park my arms were numb from all the bags we had. WE had waked another mile to here and in about an hour the sun was going to begin to set. Rin had skipped half way the entire way her and since I couldn't carry Shippo he took a seat in one of the bags. I assumed the heaviest one. I know that's bad to place a child in a bag but, it'll be odd to explain how he was just on one shoulder without falling, and that's 'dangerous.' And, I can't have him walking; he won't be able to see where he was going.

"You have an hour no more, come back to me. I'll be on this bench." I told Rin, and Shippo popped his head out from one of the lightest blue bags, that tells you something, doesn't it. He jumped out and they both went to the biggest slide that was yellow. I plopped myself down onto the bench I told them about earlier, and let out a big sigh I didn't even know I was holding.

My lonesomeness brought my thoughts to a certain Hanyou and I sure didn't want it to, but it did. I mean, why he would bring her is a mystery to me. They are always together now; doesn't he get tired pf the dead? I'm right here! Can't he see Kikyou can't exactly do anything? I can be the mother to his children while she can't. Whoa, where did that come from? Do I really want to mother his children? I know I love him but I can't exactly picture us going that far. I know I want to stay with him. Do I really want that? Does he? Of course he didn't, if he did, Kikyou would be in Kaede's shed right now lip locked with his. But…

"Kagome?" I heard a familiar voice call out tome from behind. I turned and saw Hojo. "I'm sorry to pull you away from your thoughts; I just had to see if it was really you."

"Hello to you also Hojo."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that Eri told me you were going to the park with your two kids, I just had to come. Is that why you haven't been in school? Were you too busy giving birth? Why didn't they know what a park was, I don't think it was a joke. Where are they anyways? I see you but I don't see them. You know, I really didn't even notice you were pregnant, let alone twice. But then again you were never in school."

"Hojo, I was never prenant." I tried to tell him, now I had to lie about where they had come from. But before I even began my story he cut me off. "You don't have to lie to me. I just wonder who the father is. Is he the reason you kept on canceling our dates? You're really young to be having two children, people will start to talk. But hey, if you need anything like bottles or diapers, milk I can get it for you."

"Oh they are way passed that. Hojo listen, I-"

"What do you mean pass that? Aren't they babies or something? You're way to young to be having children. What are you 16, 17? The oldest they could probably be is like three and even that will make people think the wrong thing about you. I mean you'll be like 14 and people will call you-"

"Hojo! I'm 17 first off and two I was never even pregnant."

"But how-"

"Can you let me finish? How they are my children is none of your business." Okay, so I couldn't make up a lie, so I picked the rude approach. Sure it was nasty but whatever, it worked. He just wouldn't stop going and going. He was like that bunny from that Battery commercial. "Sorry if I was going too far into you're private life. I was just curious but I don't want to get killed for that. Inuyasha is the father though, right?" _Shut up kitty cat. _I cringed at that name. Must he be everywhere?

"Who told you about him?" I basically growled out. I've been around too many demons.

"Was that a secret? I'm sorry; I sort of eavesdropped on you and your friends when you were talking about him one day." _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, like a wimpy baby. Would he just shut up!_

"After that I begged Eri to tell me, and she sort of old me everything. Even about Koga and how Inuyasha is a two timer. If he is Kagome, you shouldn't see him anymore even if they are his." My eye twitched and my mouth was in a sneer. Hojo backed up away a bit. "I just told you I was never pregnant. I'm still a damn virgin!" Whoops, I didn't just say that! Well, guess I did with the blush and smirk that was on Hojo's face.

"S-sorry Kagome, I'm talking too much," _Darn Skippy_, "It's getting you angry, correct? But you not always sick all the time, are you? It's really them you're taking care of."

"I'm not sick all the time, you're right. And they are sort of the reason." I got a nod from him. It was about time he decided to shut his face. But a few moments of silence made it awkward. "So, you and Eri are getting pretty close." I decided to pry, sue me. Come on it's only fair.

"Y-yeah sort of. If you're okay with it I mean." The blush came back full force. "Of course I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be?" It wasn't like I liked him or anything. I liked Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha. I sighed, I suppose he heard it. "W-well your friends told me how you had an eye for me and so I just thought…" I let his voice just trail away. I turned back to the playground and scanned the area. It was getting a little dark. I spotted my kids, MY KIDS, in the sandbox. They were building something, tall. Yes very tall.

Suddenly the thing was crushed buy a little boy with short midnight hair and reckless popped all over his cheeks. "Hey!" I heard them yell out to the boy.

"Oops, it was ugly anyways." Freckle boy said right before he kicked sand into Rin's eyes. I stood up and heard Hojo ask me what was wrong. I stared at the scene to see what was going to happen next. "Go away, we don't want you here! Rin you okay?" I watched as Shippo hugged Rin and blew some sand out from her eyes. His hood was off and his hair was blowing in the breeze.

"Don't ignore me, midget, I'm not through yet." _What a jerk! _He kicked more sand onto the two of them. I picked up my bags and Hojo stood up, "Are you leaving?" I didn't answer and turned my attention back to the kids. Shippo stood up and, _Pow! _Right in the kisser. I gasped and ran to them with Hojo following.

"Shippo, apologize…oh my goodness. Little boy, where is you're mother?" I went to the crying boy who was holding his fat bleeding upper lip. "She w-went to-to get I-I-ice cream!" and he cried some more.

"Shippo say sorry."

"But, but"

"Shippo,"

"I'm sorry." He said solemnly, the boy sniffed. "It still hurts."

"So do my eyes jerk!" _Darn, she got that from me. _"Rin, that's enough. I'll take you to your mom and explain what happened." The boy nodded, "and then we're going straight home." I told Shippo and Rin.

"You're good with them," I turned remembering Hojo. "Thanks," I motioned my kids to follow and I took the little boy's hand.

"MOMMY!" he yelled as soon as the ice cream truck was in view. He ran to her and gripped her around her waist, he began crying again. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to tell you this, but he and my children were in a tad spat." _Ha, I used that word. _I always had tried to use it in life but, I was never in the situation where I needed to say it.

I admit she was pretty with her shoulder length midnight hair that had a flower in her head band. And that pink dress she had on looked great on her and her orange sandals matched the flowers that were dancing along the brim on her dress.

I gave her a worried smile and she looked down at the boy. "His lip! How old is your child to hit him so hard." She looked up with water in her eyes. Without looking she picked him up to hush him up. I beckoned Shippo and Rin to come out from behind me. "He's only three," _What a lie! _"And she's only seven but he's really sorry for hurting your son. Right Shippo?

"…"

"Shippo, you are sorry right?" Patience is a virtue, but he probably isn't sorry, but he gave that kid a busted lip and he needs to apologize. "No, he should have never kicked sand in Rin's eyes." I knew it. "My son kicked sand in her eyes and your son punched him. Well, it was defense."

"Mommy! You're taking their side?"

The little boy was in complete and utter shock. "Well, why did you kick sand in her eyes?" The boy blushed and turned his head without answering. _Awww he had a crush on_ _Rin! _"I'll be on my way now." I told the woman and she nodded turning back to the truck.

I turned back and there was Hojo, smirking. "I thought you left." _Stop staring at me! _I smiled back. "How long have you been a mother to them?" _Two weeks, ha like I was going to say that. Rude approach it is, since it worked so well earlier. _"I don't think that's any of your business. Come on you two. It's getting late." I fixed the bags better on my stinging arms and bided Hojo adieu, "Well, it was nice see you again, bye Hojo."

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" I faked a cough, "No I think I'm coming down with something." I gave him a weary smile and he beamed back. "Well, I hope to see you again soon, and not just in time for my wedding but before then too, mind you that. Bye!" and he ran off waving good bye. _Wait, wedding? His and Eri's wedding? _"Let's go before my arms fall off.

Rin latched onto my left hand and Shippo jumped in a bag. I smiled and began walking only a mile (yeah only) to the shrine.

"MAMMA! I'm home!" It's gotten dark and I was at my home. I opened the door and no mamma. I sat my bags on the floor near the door and pulled sleeping Shippo out and took hold of Rin's hand again and headed to the living room. "Mamma?" I gasped, "What are you doing here?" There's that growl coming out again.

"I wanted to talk to you. _Sneer at him, _I did then I growled out, "Get out," before I turned and headed to my room. "Oku-san, is he staying? He doesn't like me." Rin asked me as I placed her on the bed opposite of Shippo. "Rin I'll make sure he leaves." I kissed her on the head then took the coat off Shippo and kissed him. "night you two."

I went back down to see him still there. "Get out!"

"Wait, Kagome, I'm sorry you weren't suppose to see that."

"Oh you wanted to snick behind my back. That's cool. Get out; I have no business with you." _Yes be cold. _"Where's my family?"

"They went out to dinner, look I really need to talk to you."

"Why, I have nothing to say to you and what ever you have to say, I don't want to hear."

"Please come back-"

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll wait you here." And he sat Indian style on my carpet. "Please leave Inuyasha. Rin doesn't want you here."

I received a growl from him and he stood. "You're taking orders from her now? She's just like Sesshomaru and-"

"I don't want you here either. Not just yet, anyways." I told him. I couldn't even look at him. My eyes were glued to the floor. I heard him leave saying that he'll be back tomorrow but I'll make sure that we're already gone before he comes. I went to my bag and brought them to the living room floor.

I separated Shippo's and Rin's things. I folded the clothes and placed them in the proper bag. In Shippo's green and orange bag, I placed toys balls and candy. In Rin's black and white bag I placed clothes shampoo hair accessories she just had to have and underwear. She didn't wear any. She didn't even know what it was. Even Shippo wore underwear, when she told she didn't know what it was; well I just had to buy the cutest.

I had brought myself a new bag as well; this one was blue and bigger though. I went toward the kitchen and in there I saw a pyramid or Ramen. The sadness or anger I had for Inuyasha vanished, for the moment. I smiled and shook my head. I neatly piled them and placed them in the bag. I still had some space and filled them up with more food. I took my old yellow bag from the kitchen floor. I went back upstairs and saw they had moved near each other, back to back now. Shippo had his thumb in his mouth and it was so adorable.

I went to my closet and pulled some clothes out. I decided I wasn't going to wear my fuka anymore. I mean, I hardly go to school and beside with the train they have me doing, this just won't do. I pulled out sweats and some tee shirts. So sneakers and boots for when walking in mud.

I went to the hall closet and got some towels. I heard the front door open then shut. I brought the towels to my bag then went down stairs.

"Hello!" I heard yelling and began shushing and laughing at once. "The kids are sleeping." I told them. "What kids? Goats! What are you talking about?" My grandfather asked. "Nothing, go to sleep." He began mumbling but headed towards his room.

"Hey, how was dinner?"

"It was fun, did you see Inuyasha?" Souta asked. "Yeah, why'd you let him stay I almost got a heart attack." _Liar!_

"Well, it seemed that you were mad at him, I wanted you two to make up."

"Really mamma, don't interfere." I told her and headed up stairs.

* * *

DI: I know I wrote more in the first chapter but oh well, next chapter she's already back and heads toward the village! Bye-bye bo 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Please before reading go to the official "Through Her Eyes" Soundtrack website. Please take out all of the spaces before you hit enter--

h t t p / p r o f i l e . i m e e m . c o m / 3 f B j c 7 / p l a y l i s t / p P N t p 8 Q L /

There is a song that you must listen to while reading or it will not sound good.

Note that it's the first track and so far there are three songs in it. Also note that it is _I Bruise Easily _By Natasha Beddingfeld.

When I tell you to, please then listen to it by hitting play, do not listen to it before hand and only when I say Song began here should you press play. It'll just be so much better. The website is not an ad or anything bad like a virus trust me I go on it all the time and that's my profile you'll be on so be prepared.

AN: Please note that in order to listen to the music you need to log in or something like that. Just sign up it's free and it's easy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song that plays in here.

* * *

So Shippo, Rin and I were walking in the wide open space near the village. We just popped out of the well and were now getting to Kaede's shed. I couldn't exactly remember why Mom mother had said "don't forget to patch things up sweetie." I mean, what she was saying. Patch what up? There were no problems I had to patch up, none I remembered anyways. But to tell something new is what happened earlier that day when we woke up. 

I was helping Rin dress in the orange dress that had that big ole heart on it, when she said, "Mommy you're nails are just like Sesshomaru-sama's." I looked down and I saw them. They weren't even nails anymore. Claws were more like it. I took a nail clipper and snipped them but next hour, I looked back down and they were long again. I decided Kaede might know what was going on and we left the shrine earlier then the time I planed on going to avoid Inuyasha. So we left around sunrise.

We came with our new and my old bag. They were full to the max. My nails- er- claws were working on my nerves. I can make a fist without them thing scratching me. I cam-

"RIN!" A loud booming, female's voice called out to the little girl that was holding my hand. Within two seconds, she was not holding my hand any longer and she was twirling around in the air with her arms held by a demoness. "Hey, put her down!!" I heard me screaming. I didn't know how that came out. It seemed that Rin was happy looking into the demoness' face.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you kidnap Rin?" I stared at the woman that just had placed Rin down. Did she just accuse of kidnapping Rin? "I didn't kidnap her, and who are you?"

"I am… none of your business!" She bent down and looked at Rin, "Do you know how worried we were? Did that thing over there hurt you?" My eyebrow twitched; did she just call me a thing? "I am not a thing I am a girl."

"I know that, I just don't now if you're a human or what."

"What do you mean?" How can I not seem human? "It just that, you have-" The large boomerang that Sango always had fought with, cut her off but she caught and opened her mouth to say something else, "You shouldn't play with big people's toys, you might hurt yourself little girl." She through back at the place it came from and I turned to see Sango catching it and having a smirk on her face but it accompanied an eye twitch.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked her walking closer but had a tight grip on her Hiraikotsu.

"I came to check on Rin, she just disappeared and we were going crazy."

"What do you mean? She's Lord Sesshomaru's ward, not yours." I decide to come into the conversation. Shippo had walked to Rin and placed a hand in hers. "Yeah, yeah I know that and how I know her is none of your business woman." I finally realized she had an accent, it was a tad British. "It is my business. Anything that has to do with my family has to do with me." She took her gaze away from Sango and looked at me. "She is not at all your family. She belongs to Sesshomaru and his only."

"She is not property she is a little girl that I grew to love so you can just leave."

"Funny, I am not leaving without her, and besides I already sent word to Sesshomaru. He'll be coming quite soon." And the growl came out, "Who the hell do you think you are?" I was getting pissed; Sesshomaru was the one who just left her wondering in the first place. She won't be going back to him.

"You see, that is why I am not sure if you are human are not. Was that a growl you just gave me?" I looked at her and went to her. In a blink of an eye was face to chin with her, see was a little taller then me. I stood as tall as I could and looked at her, "I don't know who you are but you better leave because you're pissing me off." I had no idea where that came from. I was just letting the words roll off my tongue. Then I heard her angelic voice, "Mommy, she's nice. She is Sesshomaru-sama's friend, please be nice to her." The girl smirked but then it dropped.

"Did you just call her mummy?" The girl backed away from me and looked at Rin with narrowed eyes. I measured her up. She had on a brown fur skirt just like Kouga, odd. I went up following the brown fabric that was a thick strip going diagonal from the left of her skirt to the right of her little covering fabric. It was a brown tube top that only covered the breast she had. Not more then I and I felt a little bit happy that I had bigger breast then her, which were odd. I shook the thought away. She had her hair in a tight high pone tail that was long enough to her butt even though it was at the center of her head, just like Kouga.

I looked at her all together and realized she did resemble Kouga and but she didn't have a tail or an armor. "Rin you shan't get attach to people, let alone a person you hardly know. You did know that we were looking for you and that you wouldn't be able to stay long, correct?" I rolled my eyes and found my own voice, "Please just go and leave us." She looked at me and smirk, "I can't do that until she leaves with either me or Shoma."

"Shoma?" Sango asked lessening her grip on her weapon, "Don't ask." She said and in a flicker she was holding Sango by the wrist that was suppose to hold her weapon and Sango was on the floor. "Never stop being on alert." She said.

Sango smiled, yes she smiled. And the girl helped her up. "It's good to see you again, Sango." She smiled and brought Sango into a hug, "You too,"

"You two know each other? She wants to take Rin from me and I'm probably turning into an animal, so would mind helping me less tense about what going on?" Sango looked at me. "She's,Etsuko, my old friend from the village; she was the second only demon allowed. She taught me all I know."

"Yes all you know, not all I know." She told her with a smile.

"Wait, you're turning into an animal? Don't be silly Kagome; you're a miko and a human not an animal. Trust me." Sango told me walking toward me and placing an arm on a shoulder, "Why do you think you're turning into an animal."

I showed her my nails, "I tried cutting them but they grew back even stronger."

"Don't forget about you're teeth!" the new girl told me, "That's what I first saw and thought you were something else." I bared my teeth to Sango and she said, "Oh my, you have fangs Kagome." I ran my tongue pass the edge of my upper teeth and sure enough, I bite myself.

I heard myself whimper, _hey, don't be sad for what you have; you'll learn to love them._

"How the hell are you?" I asked. Sango looked at me confused, then she placed the back of her hand on my head, "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked and I nodded.

"Didn't you hear her? A voice, she sounded a bit like myself but a little older and a tad wiser, like a future me." I told them. The new girl said something.

"What did she saw?" She eyed me with an eyebrow up.

"She said not to be sad for what I have and that I'll learn to love them." The girl walked to me and I automatically tensed up. She must have noticed since she kept her distance and began to speak, "I think you have an inner beast."

_.:She's a smart one. You should learn to like her. I already do:._

"I don't have an inner beast. And shut up, I'll learn to accept her on my own accord."

"Who are you talking to mommy?" I looked down and say Shippo and Rin looking up at me and the bottom of my leg. "Oh sweetie, there's this annoying woman in my head that Sango thinks is an inner beast, but she's wrong."

_.:Or is she…dun dun dun. Ha So I'm annoying? Don't you know, I can control you any time I feel like it?"_

"Yeah, I want to see you try, who ever you are." The Etsuko girl narrowed her eyes at me, "When you're speaking to your inner beast, you don't have to saw anything a loud. She or he know what you're thinking and is another half of you."

"I don't have an inner beast." I told the girl. "Yeah I think for my self. I don't share a body with anyone; I only like to share my soul." I hear me but I didn't tell my body to do so.

_.:See I can control you:._

I gasped and Sango raised her eyebrows backing away slowly. "K-kagome, I didn't know you had such sarcasms. I looked at her, "I didn't say that! That girl did." I tried to explain but then my mouth opened to say something else under it's own accord, "Forget that, I'm just being silly. I think I'm going crazy, I mean my best friend is going out with the boy she though I had a crush on-"

I brought my clawed hands to my mouth. And gave out a muffed, "Maybe Kaede knows what's wrong with me." Sango gave me a slow nod and told the kids to come along, "Etsuko, are you coming?" Sango asked and I narrowed my eyes at the girl.

"I don't think I should. Kagome doesn't seem to want me here. And besides, I'm getting hungry. I'll be back later for Rin, if Shoma hasn't come yet. And Kagome, I think if you were a human before, you aren't now and there's only two ways that could have happened, bye every one, take care of Rin." And she snapped her fingers.

Her body waved and she disappeared. I heard a gasp and then Shippo's high child's voice, "How'd she do that?"

"She's half god. It's so cool sometimes but sometimes it's annoying having her pop up out of nowhere." Sango said smiling.

"What did she mean about there having two ways for something to happen? What wrong with mommy?" Rin asked when we began to walk. For some reason I felt like we were going at a really slow rate. I was practically dragging myself to stay back with them. I still had my hands covering my mouth, even though I had some questions, I was afraid of what I would say next and I heard her giggle.

"I am not sure Rin. We should go ask Kaede but first we have to go pick Miroku up from the village because he refuses to leave on his own.

We had been walking from a while and man did the kids feel tired. I carried Rin and her bag in my arms and Shippo was neatly nested in Rin's arms. The sun was around sunset now and Miroku was now being dragged by Sango.

She was right. He just did not want to leave.

When we had reached there, he was surrounded by women of all ages. He was telling our story. The story on trying to defeat Naraku, though it was left unfinished, it was nice to hear instead of living it. Sango and I browsed about a bit. But an hour later we grew hungry and at in a woman's shed, she was in love with Miroku's story telling.

In the end, though he was still relented, Sango knocked him out and began dragging him.

Surprisingly that woman in my head stayed silent. I thought it was because she had no one to talk to but, hey I don't mind, at least she's quiet. So whatever.

Natasha Beddingfeld ------------_Music Began here--------- "I bruise Easily"----------------_

So we reached Kaede's shed and Sango let Miroku go with a thump. She sled the door open and I saw Inuyasha…

With Kikyou

_**My skin is like a map  
Of where my heart has been**_

_  
_I sat Rin down and let myself breath. I felt myself shaking. I let down my bags and looked at the image before me again to make sure this wasn't a nightmare

_**And I can't hide the marks  
but It's not a negative thing  
So I let down my guard  
Drop my defenses down by my clothes**_

_**I'm learning to fall  
With no safety net to cushion the blow**_

_  
_I saw Sango turn to look at me with sad eyes. Please keep your pity Sango. She knew I loved him; I would die to protect him. I thought he would do the same for me but apparently it was him causing me the pain.

_**  
**_**I bruise easily  
So be gentle when you handle me **

**There's a mark you leave  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily  
Can't scratch the surface  
Without moving me underneath  
I bruise easily  
I bruise easily**

So is it my fault I felt like this. The bleeding of the heart. Rin stirred a bit. And I looked down. My heart already broken and my eyes blurred with tears. I then remembered why I left and how I felt the minute before I had left, heart tarred not broken but now...

_**I found your fingerprints  
On a glass of wine  
Do you know you're leaving them  
All over this heart of mine too  
But if I never take this leap of faith  
I'll never know  
So I'm learning to fall  
With no safety net to cushion the blow**_

I turned so fast, I jumped over the sleeping Miroku and I heard Sango Call out to me. I just kept with my running. I wasn't prepared for that. I knew they loved each other but, to go that far in an old woman's shed. An Image of the naked Inuyasha side bye side with the naked, Kikyou burned in my head. He could have had me.

_**I bruise easily  
So be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily  
Can't scratch the surface  
Without moving me underneath  
I bruise easily  
I bruise easily**_

I felt the wind double its speed passing me. I heard my body respond to my distress on wanting to leave that scene. I let the tears drop even more, I couldn't even see where I was going it was so blurred. But I knew where I was going to end up. The sound of rushing water was in my ears and I was following it. It was far but I reached said place.

It was a water fall.

_**Anyone who can touch you  
Can hurt you or heal you  
Anyone who can reach you  
Can love you or leave you**_

_**So be gentle...**_

I ran right underneath it and let it wash me. I cried and cried. The tears mixing in with the rushing water, and my five senses dulled but sadly the pain had not. I cried more thinking about all the dreams I had of him. The one kiss we shared had made me so happy, but how can I be so stupid. Of courses he was doing that with her and not me. It's so obvious.

_**I bruise easily  
So be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily  
Can't scratch the surface  
Without moving me underneath  
I bruise easily  
I bruise easily**_

_**I bruise easily  
I bruise easily **_

My hair stuck to my face and I felt like dieing. My clothes glued to my back. I dropped to the muddy floor of the ground beneath the water fall. The water that had reached my knees before now hit my breast and was extremely cold.

I heard her

_.:We should kill him. He shouldn't have done that, it makes me so sad. I loved him:._

'_No I love him, you don't even know him.'_

_.:Kagome, we are one, whatever you feel I feel and what do you mean love. I'm confused. I feel so much pain but I still want to make sure that he is safe and happy with the one he has chosen:._

'_That's how I feel.' _I spoke to her. I understood she felt what I felt. I still didn't know what she was but I knew she was me in a way.

I looked up feeling movement in the water. I saw a man in white and he reminded me of Inuyasha. He however held more grace, I still hated him. I growled and he kept his distance from me. I heard noise beyond the rushing water. I turned to look and there was Rin Shippo Sango, a now awake Miroku and that goddess.

I looked back at Sesshomaru who was now closer and closed my eyes feeling my senses coming back to me. I heard things more intense and smelt odd smells. I opened my eyes and looked back up to see a clawed hand that belonged to that god.

I slapped it away and ran once more.

_-----------------Let song end before going to next chapter----------------------------_

* * *

DI: Hope you like that one. And let me just tell you that This idea to listen to the music was not mind, instead it was by someone else but I forgot who so it's not my original Idea. I hope you liked it and now to the next.

Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4 : Extended not yet revised

**disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

AN: Please note that in order to listen to the music you need to log in or something like that. Just sign up it's free and it's easy

* * *

I ran so much, I ran through the night and into the day. I wasn't the least bit tired and I ran at a continuous speed. The trees of the forest zoomed past me, I hadn't stopped for anything, water food or rest. I kept going until finally, mid-afternoon; I stooped at a narrow clear, small stream. 

_.: It's about time you stopped, I thought you'll run yourself to your death:._

'_That's not such a bad idea. I mean there's no reason to stay here.'_

_.: No, think about you're family:._

'_I'll get to my time then.'_

_.:OH really, what about the jewel?:._

'_Well, they have Kikyou.'_

_.: What about Rin? Will you just leave her and Shippo? That'll be the second mother that'll little fox will lose,:._

'_I'll take them with me. I did it once, I can do it again.'_

_.: What about Lord Sesshomaru?:._

'_what about him?'_

_.:Isn't Rin his ward, his responsibility?:._

'_Well, he should be but he had let little Rin get lost and hungry all alone in the woods. That's just no way to treat her.'_

_.:Goodness Kagome, you'll give me a headache, I can already tell. Think about Sango, Miroku and Kaede. I've made up my mind and I'm staying here:._

'_You can stay but I know I'm not.'_

_.: Kagome, I'm quite serious, I'm not leaving:._

'_I never said you weren't serious.'_

_.:Then why do you still wish to go if you can't?:._

'_What do you mean I can't?'_

_.: You can't go anywhere if I disagree. I mean, we must work harmoniously in order to do anything:._

'_And if we don't,'_

_.:One of us will go silent while the other will have all control:._

'_That's not fair…'_

"I WAS HERE FIRST!" I yelled out. So I forgot I wasn't talking to a real person and got angry at the inner girl.

_.:Must you be so loud?:. _I didn't respond so she continued.

_.:I'll have you know, I was here all along, I just laid dormant like all the inner beasts in humans:._

'_I don't understand.' _I sat down near the stream listening to it rushing pass and I saw some fish jumping out and doing a little flip.

_.:Everyone one has an inner beast. Well, everyone is born with one but in humans; the inner beast is not formed and stays asleep. While in Youkai, they awake as soon as they are born. In hanyou's, though they are like youkai, there are days when their inner beast sleeps:._

'_Whatever, you'll have to explain that to me another time, my head is just to full right now._

_.:You have too many emotions running wild:._

'_No duh, so I've got a real question to ask you.'_

_.:And that be:._

'_How can I shut up you?'_

_.:You can't:. _She sort of sung that out as if she was teasing me, what a punk. I rolled my eyes and watched the fish swim pass by. "I'm bored." I told no one and lay on my back. I stared at the sky and heard her voice again. _.:It's about to rain, make shelter:._

'_there's no clouds in the sky and don't you mean find shelter?'_

_.:Look again:. _I looked and saw two clouds that were nearing each other. Wow, _.:And I meant make shelter, you can't find shelter in the middle of nowhere so make shelter from those trees:._

'_Don't be serious, I don't do manual labor on my own. I'm learning how to but I'm hardly at the level to MAKE shelter.'_

_.:Leave it to me:._

And my body stood on it's own.

-----------------------------------

When I finally got the chance to bring myself out of the trance, she had put me in; it was completely dark, and dry. _'What just happen?'_

_.:Hey, you're awake, about time, I was getting tired:._

'_Answer my question.'_

_.:I Took control:._

'_Why, how, when.'_

_.:I knew you were tired and I need to but you this hut so I just thought, I'll let her sleep and how, well that's easy, I took my side of your mind and heart and knocked you out and when, well hours ago. Don't you feel refreshed?:._

'_You can do that? We can't let that happen, and yeah I sort of do. Um, where are all the trees?'_

_.:I Needed materials for the hut, I chopped them down:._

'_Where's the hut and is that why my hands feel like rocks. I was doing manual labor?'_

_.:It's down the path with nothing but stumps. You'll love it. It's quaint and just so cute:._

I hated this. This woman was taking over me without me know or anything. I have no idea what I am and she just made it worst. She chopped down trees for her own desire and hello, it didn't even rain. I really need some advise something.

I walked down the path of tree stumps away from the narrow stream.

We were still pretty close to the stream when I saw the "hut" she had made, with my body.

It was made of the bark of the trees, or logs, whatever and the roof was covered with tree and bark. It wasn't that big but then it's only one person staying in it. The door was leaves tied together with some type of string. I walked closer and saw the string was green. That was when I felt a breeze. I looked down and saw my half a skirt. "You aren't serious."

I received no response from her and I continued to my skirt that had shrunk in size. It was smaller by length and I knew if I was to bend down, well you'll see my entire tush.

I felt my head get hot, damn, what is she? She can take over me and I can't take over her. Man I need some help. I heard rustling from behind and I automatically went from my arrows and bow, too bad I didn't have them with me. SO I just thought to get in a fighting stance, wishing they'll get scared that I could fight and just run off. I smelled a horrible smell, I almost got knocked out.

"My, my, my little miko is out on her own. What a mistake." I knew that voice and I matched it with the newly found scent that had to be hers. "Hello, Kagura." I had just remembered about the apple peeler I had swiped from my mother. I had slipped it in my socks before I ran off, afraid of Inuyasha coming to get me.

She came out of the trees and into the sumps path. Her feather was shrinking in her hand and the other held a fan.

"Are her to try and kill me?" I asked although it'll be quite stupid if she was. No I was wrong it wouldn't be stupid, it's not like I'm the only one who can see the jewel shards and Kikyou, well Kikyou is Kikyou, nothing more nothing more.

"Of course not, Naraku found out that Kikyou has officially joined your group so, he wants another miko."

"I don't care."

"Well, you should, that miko he wants is you."

"Well come and get me." No, don't, what was I saying? Well all I know is she did exactly that. She waved that fan and I jumped out of the way using that girl's, inside of me, power.

"Miko, why are you so fast? You run and look and little like a youkai." She waved again and the blades flew out. I dodged it but she waved a third time when I wasn't paying attention much. It caught in the legs and I went down from the air not even facing her.

The smell of my own blood just rushed to my head. Blood was just leaking out of me. I smelt decay and a smell of rat but I didn't care of that much. I pulled out the peeler and just threw it behind me thinking that was where she was. I heard a satisfying grunt but instead of her copper blood like smell, I smelt more decay coving every other scent.

I turned trying hard not to hurt myself farther and saw who, more like what, I got.

There sitting on a stump was Kikyou with my peeler right in her chest. Inuyasha was standing of her staring at her gaping. He turned towards me with red eyes. And Kikyou coughed out blood and fell limp.

--------------------------------------------------

My breathing became hollow and I was already immobile. I had just killed Inuyasha's love. The woman that grabbed his heart and made sure that every one knew he was hers and no one not even her reincarnation would be able to have some of his heart.

My right eye twitched and I watched as his fangs and claws grew longer. Marking's on his face became dominate and was on his cheeks burning violet. He purposely took slow steps towards me. He's eyes were scarlet red and I just knew he smelt my fear. I know I smelt it, and it was so powerful I was almost fainting.

My eyes took a long look at his entire body, a memento for when I was going to be a spirit that I'll always remember my first love. My eyes fell to the side of his waist where his sword was not at.

"Inuyasha, she died a long time ago." I turned to the voice and saw Sango with Miroku but, my kids weren't with them.

I grew confused but I was still alert, I was going to die. I looked back at Inuyasha and realized he was closer and he had not even paid attention to the demon exterminator. My voice was lost and I didn't even try to ask for forgiveness. Though it was an accident, I knew nothing I can say or do will pay back this horrible deed.

"Well, Naraku would be angry if the only shard detector was killed by one of his enemies." Kagura said from the air and she raised her fan to attack, just in case. I had forgotten she was even there. I didn't bother to turn my head. Inuyasha was standing two feet from me.

_No_

An arm raised and his voice came out low and struggled, "Mate killed, you die!" And the claws went down.

"**INUYASHA!" **voices called out. My friends.

_NO!_

Crackle, crackle, his claws hit something right in front of my face. It had blue sparks flying out and it was invisible. He just stopped or was something stopping him. The tips of the sharp, murderous nails that were his nails were an inch above my face but it just stopped mid killing me.

My breath was still caught up in my throat. I still was speechless, and my heart was beating a loud crazy rhythm.

His body stood paralyzed those 2 small feet away from my immobile fallen body.

"**KAGOME!" **The voices called out again but they were closer. They reached and few feet away from Inuyasha. His mouth stuck in a sneer, and his eyes full of pain and hatred and his killing weapon right above my nose.

My nose, that's when I smelt fox-demon mixed with oranges and human mixed with a scent of the Sakura blossoms. I matched them to the aura I've grown to get use to and love and I knew those scents belonged to Shippo and Rin. I heard their voice and they were by them selves behind me a few feet back.

I found my voice and I gazed into Inuyasha's eyes, "I'm sorry, but, just sit." He didn't falter not a bit. He stayed in that position and I repeated, "sit."

Nothing happened again. I looked at his neck and I saw the rosary but it was not affecting him. Sango came running to me when she realized Inuyasha was frozen. "Now this is what Naraku must know about." I heard Kagura and she flew off.

"Kagome, are you okay, what happen, why is he like that?" She went on but then she finally took notice to why I really felt like passing out, "you're bleeding! How'd that happen? You're losing too much blood. Miroku, help my and leave that statue alone."

"Did you kill Kikyou?" He asked me as soon as he crouched to help me. I looked up at him with narrow eyes. "Mamma, you're bleeding!"

I pulled my eyes away from him and looked at the two kids running to me with my bags dragging behind them.

I smiled at the sight but then I felt a breeze and looked to it to see sparkles.

"What in bloody hell just went down?" She asked. She appeared on a stump and she had a bit of a birds eye view, "why are you bleeding?"

"I don't remember." I told the half god. I didn't trust her. I didn't think I should tell her every thing so some things, I'll keep to my self for now on.

"How can you not remember, Kagome, was it that painful, you had a memory relapses?" Sango asked me. I looked her and I felt my eyes drop, "I think she just doesn't want to tell me." Sango looked up to the girl but I kept my eyes on her.

My head was on her thighs and looking up to the sky but I kept my face towards her. "Kagome, we need to heal your wounds, they're still bleeding." Miroku whispered to me and I felt my body getting heavy.

I let my eyes close.

"Oh my god she's dead!" I heard the goddess yell. "What!" Sango yelled back.

"She's merely unconscious, I suggest you tend to her wounds before she gets an infection, and truly die."

Now that voice had no smell or aura to match. The voice was cold and stiff as if the person saying it was dead. I thought about it for a second but then felt my self truly falling into the unconscious state.

-------------------------------

"I do believe that girl is coming to." I heard her voice. I mean, why must it be her voice that I have to hear as soon as I awake?

"Etsuko," I heard that angelic Sango voice. "That girl has a name and it's Kagome, and she just happens to be my friend."

"I don't care if she's your friend, I don't trust her."

"My fair lady, May I ask why you do not trust Lady Kagome."

"You will keep your distance monk." _EW, what a gag. _"Why should I trust her? I don't even know what she is. Someone who resembles, smells like and looks like youkai but has the aura of a miko is not some one you should trifle with. Who knows what that bloody girl is planning?"

I opened my mouth to speak but a grunt came out instead and I felt pain shoot down my legs. "Kagome!" Sango shouted and she was at my side instantly. I slowly opened my eyes and gave her a smile.

The sun had sat and we were in a hut. Perhaps it was the shed my "beast" had made earlier, but at the time I had no idea where I was. "Tell that girl that I don't trust her either." I said softly but then I heard a scoff.

"Well I'm leaving." She said and she began walking to a leaves made cover door, thing.

"I thought you said you would not leave until Rin-chan was in Sesshomaru's possession." Miroku told the Etsuko girl. "She is with Shoma right now, so I'm going home. My work here is done."

"What…cough, cough" I tried to speak louder but it made my throat stretch or something. In my head I was screaming WHAT but sadly no one heard my cry.

"So this Shoma person is Sesshomaru?" Sango asked ignoring me, what a friend right? "How odd, he allows you to call him that?"

"Does that matter?" she asked Sango right back. "I'm talking that as a no." The girl rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Is Shippo with Rin also?" I asked with my voice slowly coming back but a loud roar was heard outside and I heard Rin yell…

* * *

DI: I know, I just ended it like that but this is a fairly short chapter it doesn't need much 


	5. Chapter 5

So I Hoped you've noticed that I glued together a few chapters because I just didn't think those chapters should be so short. I do that a lot but oh well.

So here's what I really wanted to say, I don't think this is a good story, I mean if it was don't you think I would get a few more reviews well anyways, I'm planning on making it discontinued, I can continue if you just review.

**However if I don't hit ten reviews I'm stopping it.**

BUT someone else can continue it after asking me and then let me in on what they are going to write because I don't want them to go down the wrong direction, you know.

If you want to continue it yourself after this chapter, just send me a message.

I really did like this but since no one else do I should stop ne?

So anyways….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and COMPANY

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In an instant I jumped up, but then again, I dropped right back down. "Kagome, you had lost a lot of blood please restrain yourself" Miroku told me at the door then left.

"He's right Kagome relax." I did feel dizzy and Sango looked at me with sympathy. I heard another roar and Sango stood, "I'll go check it out, just rest, okay?" And I nodded. I let a groan when I heard Sango gasp and then yell. I was losing my mind, I couldn't help them.

"Girl," I tilt my head and saw her… "Girl, call me by my name."

"I'll call you as I please."

"Then I won't answer." I brought my head back to it regular position then spoke again, "didn't you leave?" I asked remembering she had left and I hadn't seen her enter again.

"I can teleport," I nodded remember she can do that.

"Why are not helping the other it sounds like they need help." So I'm helpless now but that didn't mean she doesn't have to help. I heard grunts coming from out there and I was just itching to try out the new moves Sango taught me. I couldn't when I was with Kagura I mean I never got the chance with her blades and I can't now, and my friends needed me.

"I want to help you." I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again with her face high above mine just looking at me. "Why do you want to help me?" I was nothing but rude to her. Why would she want to help me? I'm usually not like that but something about her made me very uncomfortable, and she's friends with Sesshomaru. That's just wrong. "I do not enjoy see people in pain. It's not a good feeling knowing you can help someone but won't do it. It's quite evil." She walked to my side and kneeled right next to me. "I can heal."

"I guess it's another perk to being half god, huh."

"I'm shocked you remember. Stay still."

She placed her hands on my legs and a beautiful golden glow just showered my legs from beneath her hands. I felt warmth hit me and energy filled me up. "All done." I looked down to see my legs were still bandaged so I couldn't see what she did. I began to unwrap them and when I did I stared back at clear spotless legs. I looked back her, "Thank you, I am sorry for acting so rude to you."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Go help your friends. I'll stay here." I looked her funny. She confused me. She had secretes that were quite big, I could just tell by the way she carried herself and spoke. She had sad and lonely eyes. I nodded just knowing she wouldn't want to talk, and walked out.

---------------------------

I had a feeling that whatever was out there, I would not like. There were demons among demons all over the place and those damned bee things that I can never actually remember the name to. What was worst was Inuyasha wasn't frozen anymore and his eyes were still that crimson red.

But then my heart stopped. Sango was on Kiara's back and Miroku was in a circle of demons. Sesshomaru was also pre-occupied and was fight off hundreds of demons. Shippo and Rin…

They were huddled together near a stump. Inuyasha…

Walked to them in that slow heart pounding way he did to me earlier. His arms raised then dropped.

Shippo dodged it with Rin his arms, but barley. Inuyasha's claws drew blood from Rin. In an instant I was holding Inuyasha by the neck. I had no idea on how I did that but I knew I had to get him away from my love ones. He was mad at me, he had no right to take it out on them and to hurt them in anyway just hurt me deeply. I felt the pain of Rin hit me ten fold. Hatred burned through me then. I never felt this fire before and it was odd but I kind of like it.

He had his claws going in my upper arms, but I didn't care. I wanted him to understand what he just did was the worst thing he could have done but then in a minute after I had him in my hand, his head went backwards and he was yanked out of my grasp. I felt surprised at first but then angry for someone just took away my prey.

I followed the hand that was holding him to the own and saw his own brother. His eyes were also bleeding red. His fangs grew to double its original size and he had his claws tangled up in Inuyasha's hair. "How dare you draw her blood?"

I knew he wasn't talking about me but Rin. Then it hit me Rin was hurt and I turn to them both.

Shippo held Rin's arm that was bleed in was coaxing her, "It's nothing Rin, Okaa-san will make it all better." I kneeled next to them and looked her arm. I heard a scream coming from Sango and I looked up. Kiara had dropped and Sango was being held around the waist by it look like a snake. I quickly turned to Sesshomaru who was now choking the life out of Inuyasha and yelled with out thinking who I was talking to. **"Let him go and help her! You can deal with him later!"**

He looked at me then Rin who was holding me with her good arm. He did a slight nod and jumped into the air. Inuyasha dropped to the floor unconscious and I turned back to Rin knowing Sango would be just fine. "Honey, relax your arm." I told her and she sniffled but nodded. I ripped a sleeve off of me and wrapped it around her arm. "It wasn't so bad Rin and I'm proud that you took it like you should have." She gave me a great big smile. I turned my head to look at Shippo who was staring at Inuyasha's body.

"He's changed a lot." He said not removing his gaze. I nodded and brought him close to me. "He has, but then again we all have." I told him and gave him a peck on his head.

"WE COULD GET A BIT OF HELP HERE KAGOME!"

I looked up to see some demons were killed off but a lot were left. I picked Shippo and Rin up and ran to the hut. She was still sitting there. "You want any help?" She asked with a quiet voice that scared me a bit.

"Yeah it's crazy out there." I put them down and wagged a finger at them, "I don't want to see you out there, okay. You will stay here until I tell you it's safe. You will not walk out that do and you will not draw attention to yourself with loud noise, or sudden movements. Is that clear?"

They nodded but I wasn't exactly sure they knew I really want them still and quiet "I asked 'is that clear?'"

"Yes mamma"

"Good, I'm out." I walked out and most of the demons were killed except for… a lot.

Etsuko was right behind me and spoke, "What do you want me to do?" Her voice was still a bit low and soft which made me feel sad but then I spoke with confidence, "the demons must be stopped that's all you have to do even if it means to kill them, which is what we're planning on doing anyways."

I took the bow and arrows that were next to the door and began to jog to the group but stopped to turn and see that she was walking extremely slowly to me. "Pick up the pace they might get hurt."

She stopped and I saw she took a deep breath but then finally looked up with the fakest smile. She ran to the group right past me and jumped straight into the air out of the demons. I watched as she flipped to be upside down and was going head down toward the demons with a fist straight down. She stopped and inch on top hitting a pink force.

A bit fog was seen but once it came clear again there was only about four demons, not including Sesshomaru and herself.

"They are the most powerful!" She called out and the group picked an opponent and glared at them. I walked to them and had the last one. And he lunged at me.

He had brown eyes, I mean the entire thing was brown even the white part was brown. It was a big bear, which explains it right. It was a teddy bear with huge fangs that looked similar to a walrus' teeth and it was just plain big.

I jumped up higher then I thought I could. It was unbelievable. I felt the air just rushing to me but then a claw took my ankle and I came crashing down with unbelievable pain. I had closed my eyes when I was falling but when I opened my eyes, now on the floor, I saw the bears palms together and coming down on me. I rolled away and pulled an arrow out while he stumbled. I pulled the string back and let it launch.

It him right between his eyes and he disappeared with pink sparkles and a long yell.

I stood up and saw my two friends and Sesshomaru staring at me. They were already finished. After a few moments just staring at each other, Sesshomaru ran straight behind me to Inuyasha.

He looked down at him and kicked him lightly, "Wake up you worthless hanyou." I watched the scene slowly walking toward them. I cringed when Sesshomaru called him a half-breed. I knew how much Inuyasha disliked being called that.

Inuyasha groaned and I felt my heart skip, _He's okay! _I jogged to them and kneeled near Inuyasha picking his head up. "Inuyasha?" He opened his eyes and golden eyes stared back at me. But the moment past when it flickered red and Sesshomaru opened his mouth.

"You must pay for harming Rin," and my mind clicked. I remembered earlier. He purposely tried to hurt her, and he succeeded. He went after both Shippo and Rin. I felt something pushing out of my fingers and I grabbed him by the collar bring him above me.

My vision grew tainted pink.

* * *

DI: All done. Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back peoples.

AN: Please before reading go to the official "Her inner beast" Soundtrack website. Please take out all of the spaces before you hit enter

h t t p / p r o f i l e . i m e e m . c o m / 3 f B j c 7 / p l a y l i s t / p P N t p 8 Q L /

There is a song that you must listen to while reading or it will not sound good.

Note that it's the second track and so far there are four songs in it. Also note that the track is called _Forgive me _by EvanescenceWhen I tell you to, please then listen to it by hitting play, do not listen to it before hand and only when I say Song began here should you press play. It'll just be so much better. The website is not an ad or anything bad like a virus trust me I go on it all the time and that's my profile you'll be on so be prepared. The second song is second on

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song that plays in here.

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru and I were walking to the well. We were silent and the tension between us was crackling. But of course I must explain what happened don't I.

I would have never thought that I actually became a Demon miko, it is quite strange. But the thing is,

Why am I walking with Sesshomaru to the well that was the portal to my world and theirs?

After my eyes tainted pink, that's what must be explained isn't it.

_Evanescence_----------music begins here--------_forgive me_

_**Flashback**_

**Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you**

"_Kagome," I heard Inuyasha's voice come out rasped and bad. My sight flicked back to its normal color but Inuyasha's was not._

"_You killed Kikyou!"_

"_You hurt RIN!" Sesshomaru voice was heard and I could have sworn I felt the earth move. My eyes begin to taint pink again but then Inuyasha's eyes were coming back._

**I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you**

"_Kagome," He's voice became out badly and I felt my sorrow for him grow. I sat him down on the ground and stared at him. _

_His head was down and his hair covered his face._

**Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken**

_His back raised and lowered, slowly, telling me he was trying to gain control._

"_She's been dead for fifty long years." I heard his voice soft and hardly noticeable. _

_I dropped to my knee, and placed a heisted hand onto his shoulder. "Inuyasha," I said slowly but before I could even finish my train of thought, a clawed hand shot up and grabbed my wrist._

**I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you**

**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**

"_Kagome, I'm sorry, I've been using you."_

_I felt a stab go though my heart. 'No, don't say that,' I thought._

"_I've only let you stand by my side, because, you reminded me of her." I felt my lungs getting caught in my throat._

_His head went up and I saw his lost, troubled amber eyes._

"_Kagome, I wanted to love you as much as I loved her, but I couldn't and even though she's dead, I still can't."_

**'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me**

_I tried to hold back a sob but it escaped anyways._

"_I will always love you as a sister, though. I'll protect you but I just can't feel for you the way I felt, no, feel for Kikyou."_

**I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive**

_I closed my eyes hoping to hold back tears. Sadly, that didn't work and a tear fell through the corner of my right eye. And of course, once one falls the come after, and within that second, I waterfall was coming out of my eyes._

_Another sob came out of me and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with grief and mourn._

_And within our eye contact, I felt something warm run though my back to my entire body._

**So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**

_In an instance, I saw flashes of the woods, forest and Inuyasha. _

_What were they, why was I having them? They were the memories Kikyou had as she had half my soul. The part of my soul that held my hatred._

_Pictures of Inuyasha's face coming closer to me flashed, I felt such an overwhelming feeling. Was this her?_

_I felt so much love going toward Inuyasha. I felt jealousy and hatred for the other girls that caught even the slightest look over from Inuyasha._

_I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha looking at me with deep concern. _

_Another sob came out of me before I tried to speak._

"_She loved you very much. She probably still does." I said with a quiet voice right before my sobbing went to a level I never thought I held._

"_I want to go with her."_

_I looked up and saw Inuyasha held my hand in his hand and began to look hopeful. _

_I didn't find the power to speak my tears just choked me. And I heard another's voice._

**And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you**

"_What do you mean hanyou?" I looked up and saw Sesshomaru was paying attention to every thing. I turned my head, and saw blurry images of Miroku and Sango and the goddess wasn't even there. _

_I turned back when Inuyasha let go of my hand. I saw him standing and he spoke._

"_I want to go to her." I let a gasp come out of my lungs._

_-----------__**End song here**__---------------_

"_Inuyasha, don't be rash!" I heard Miroku._

"_You're not thinking straight!" Sango yelled after. I fell to the floor think he would rather die and go to Kikyou in hell, than stay here with me! _

"_I am thinking straight, I have nothing to live for."_

"_And what of the tensiga?" Sesshomaru asked not even caring that his little brother wants to die._

"_Give it to your first kid."_

_WHAT! No, this isn't my Inuyasha! He would never._

"_Where is it?" Sesshomaru asked with a cold expression, near the well in Kaede's village._

_Sesshomaru nodded and raised his hand._

_I heard Miroku and Sango yelling no don't but they didn't move from their places._

_This had to be a dream. _

_I couldn't form the letters in my mouth to form words like NO, or STOP but instead; sobs and tears were the only things that came out of me._

_The glistening claws of Inuyasha's brother shimmered and it stuck down onto Inuyasha._

_My heart stopped, everything was spinning and going slow._

_I watched as his bodied went limp and fell to the ground._

_Blood flooded out. _

_My breath caught and a gasp came from behind that was surly Sango._

_NO, NO! NO I shouted in my head. But a loud shout came out in stead._

_I crawled to his body and had his head._

_Blood trickling out of his mouth and blood come from the deep deadly wounds embedded in his chest._

_I looked up to Sesshomaru and he seemed bored. _

_I cried and I cried and I heard a small voice from behind._

"_Momma?"_

_I turned and saw one of the two only reasons why I didn't decide to follow Inuyasha._

"_R-rin," I found my voice. "I told you to stay inside." I tried to sound sternly._

"_You were crying…" Her voce disappeared and she gasped bringing her hands to her mouth._

_She ran to me and held me. "Momma, he's happy."_

"_Yeah, momma, he probably wanted this." I turned and saw the second. I head my hand out to him and he ran to it._

"_He and Kikyou are happy."_

'_In hell?' I asked my self but kept quiet. I looked up to Sesshomaru, will you help me bury the bodies?" He nodded, and I gently pushed Them away. "Inside you go." I forced a smile._

_The smiled wearily back and head to the hut._

_888888888888888888888_

That's not all the happened. More happen of course. WE buried the body and that Etsuko girl came back.

_**Flashback**_

"_So what to do now?" I heard a voice come from behind and I quickly turned from the slightly risen soil. I saw her and my eyes narrowed losing all the trust I was beginning to feel for her._

"_Where were you?"_

"_I went home."_

"_Really, what an odd time to head home. Why'd you leave?"_

"_I got hungry, and the only reason I'm back is to take Rin and Shippo."_

"_SHIPPO! Why do you need him? I now you're after both my children, you have some nerve._

_I stood up feeling the urge to slap her. _

"_I only want him because Rin will not go anywhere with her 'brother' and Sesshomaru has required to get Rin away from all of this."_

"_They aren't going anywhere until I know they are safe."_

_I felt a presence but I felt no aura not smell, but then I heard a voice, "They are perfectly fine with _Etsuko, _She would do a think to children. She always watches out for Rin when this Sesshomaru is unable to."_

"_Were you unable when you let her wonder off alone in the woods?" I snapped at him feeling heated. At this very moment, I hated him. Every fiber of his being was discugting._

"_Watch you mouth. Rin disobeyed me and had gotten her self in her predicament on her own."_

"_She is a child, you have to watch her every move!"_

_In that second a clawed hand was around my neck and holding me in the air._

"_Since you can not watch your mouth I'm make sure you'll never say-" Before he had the chance to finish, I let miko power come through my fingers and brunt his arm._

"_What in world are you?" He asked after backing away quickly._

"_Are you that rare being?"_

"_What? I am a human-"_

"_No you're not, you have the youkai smell. You may have been born human but I can guarantee that you are not now."_

_My nostrils flared and decided to change the conversation. "Rin and Shippo are safe at your home?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Okay, you can take them while I go home," I decided to go home the moment with finished burying Kikyou's body. I nodded and just began waking to the stream where I knew Sango was._

_----------_

"_Sango, I'm going home for a while." I said grabbing her attention from her reflection in the water. _

_I saw her nod and I heard her speak, "I'm going to Etsuko for a while, while your home anyways."_

_I felt jealousy go through me but shrugged it off with a slow nod. "Okay, I'll leave my supplies in the hut for you._

"_Bye," She said and I just walked away toward where I knew was the water fall from before._

"_Girl, are you going to the village?" I heard Sesshomaru voice when I reached the waterfall with my speed it took a few minutes._

_Although I knew Sesshomaru was speaking to me, I ignored him, waiting to be called by my name._

"_Do not make me repeat myself."_

"_My name is Kagome; call me by that and only that." I said with the same cold voice he had given me._

"_You must still be upset about the hanyou." He said walking side by side with me._

"_No, I'm pissed you won't say my name, when I know you know it." I felt his hand twitch by my side, and I felt the human part of me panic but the girl who was obviously now controlling me didn't send and distress signal._

"_Are you?"_

"_Yes, and yes I am going to the village." I looked to him seeing him nodded and we continued in silence._

_**End flash back**_

So that's what happen, we've walking ever since and the well was in view.

On the ground near it, was His sword. I felt a tear roll down.

I walked to it and picked it up. Sesshomaru was right behind me and I turned. I handed it to me but did not touch it.

"Take it," I told him but he made no movement.

"How is it, that although you are youkai, you may touch it, while I can not?" Sesshomaru said.

"You don't know if you can touch it now, the spell is probably broken." I said realizing I just agreed to being a demon.

He nodded and brought his hand to it but once he was hovering above it, it began to crackle. And he withdrew his hand.

I shrugged and turned getting ready to leave with the sword.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," I simply answered and jumped up jumping in.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Sesshomaru asked and I realized that we were dangling from the mouth of the well and his hand was latched in mine.

"Let go,"

He didn't answer and began to struggle to keep me in his hand so he lowered him self but in stead fell in.

We froze and then began to fall slowly as the blue light engulfed us.

I looked up when the light was no more and saw his face falling closer to be and **BAM!**

He fell upon me.

"Get off!" I yelled and I took a whiff, we weren't in the feudal era any more.

* * *

So attention My name is Inuforlyf I may continue this under that name so watch that name!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own no Inuyasha things or Inuyasha of that fact

* * *

"How'd you get here?" I asked him, pulling his person of me. He weighs a ton, you would never think someone who looked so thin be like 800 pounds, okay so that's just a crazy guess but still. 

"Where are we?" He asked before getting in a coughing fit.

"Why do I smell so many humans?"

"We are far away from your home, Sesshomaru, I have to get you back. You can't stay here."

"Girl, are you some sort of witch?"

"No," I said, that line felt like getting smacked. How would you think that about me? "You can't stay here."

"And yet you can? Where we wench, I do not like not getting the information I request."

"Call me by my name dog." I told him climbing out. I was through; he can stay in there for all I care.

I brought my leg of the mouth of the well and got out. In a second, a flash of white appeared and he was right in front of me.

"Girl, you will bring me home."

"Keep talking to me like that I'll make sure you stay here." I waved the sword at him

"Then I well slaughter all of you nigen friends." I was trembling in my boots, okay slippers but whatever. I sort of knew he would not hesitate to kill anyone in his way.

"I'm not sure how you got here, but I think it because we were touching each other, that's how you got through." I began to explain, walking around him to get to the door. "I believe in order for you to get back, I'll have to go with you."

I stopped and turned to look at him before I left, "I'm not ready to leave yet, so you'll be here for a while." I told him in a quiet voice and walked out, knowing he was following me.

I did feel uncomfortable. My time period smelt like fire and acids and technology it was pretty bad. I suppose too much pollution.

I walked toward the shrine in silence with that murder right behind me.

I reached the door and stopped because I felt a warm aura; she smelt a little like me but had an older cinnamon scent to her. I turned around and saw my mother holding a bag of groceries going up the stairs.

"Momma," I called out to her. She looked up and I saw her smile.

Her eyes drifted off behind me and a small frown was produced, "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked and a wave of grief mourning and tears came over me.

In a matter of less then a second I was in tears running down the stairs to my mother, she had dropped her bag as soon as she heard my wail that came with the tears.

"Sweetie, what happen?" She asked holding me care and rubbing my back.

"M-momma, h-he's de- de- dead!!!!" I wailed again and held her with all my might.

I heard her call out for my little brother. In a few moments I smelt another scent that had a light smell of my own but had a manly version of it and a faint smell of vinegar.

"May you bring my groceries inside and bring that young man in." She said I suppose referring to Sesshomaru.

She turned me a bit and led me up the steps to my home with her hand still making circular motions on my back.

888888888888888888

At the door I left Inuyasha's sword and Momma brought me to the living room.

"How, Kagome, did he pass?" She asked me.

I was still sniffling and was sitting on the couch across from her seat. Sesshomaru stood behind my seat with a hand placed on his sword.

I looked up to Sesshomaru but instead said, "He killed him self, he followed Kikyou."

I felt another wave getting ready to hit me but seeing Sesshomaru raise his eyebrows, I punched the wave away and stopped my sniffling.

"I accidentally killed Kikyou and he decided to go with his true love after telling me every thing I didn't want to here." I said.

"Wasn't Kikyou already dead?" She asked and I nodded.

"Hey mom, where's the apple peeler?" I turned to see Sota asking my mom that from the door and the wave came back and the punch I gave it this time, didn't do a thing.

The wail came and the rushing water just fell from my eyes.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulders and I looked up with blurry eyes.

The man who killed Inuyasha to bring Inuyasha out of his sorrow stood right there giving me eyes that said 'I'm being weak.' I brought the tears to a minimum and the hand disappeared letting my shoulder feel cold and naked.

"I'm so sorry; I know how much you loved him. Stay here as much as you want, even for ever, I won't be angry." momma said and sat next to me.

I nodded and tilted my head so it would be on her shoulder.

"Kagome, you look like a demon." I looked up and saw Sota staring at me.

"I know idiot."

"Why?" He asked already getting on my nerves but my grief took me out of the place and I sadly answered him with an 'I don't know.'

"How can you not know? Did you turn your self into a demon? I thought you were a priestess how can you be a demon? You don't even look like Inuyasha; you look like that weird guy behind you. Who is he anyways?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the western land. Son of Lord Tashio, no passed and son of Lady Sakura, now passed. I am brother of-"

"Sesshoumaru, he lost interest of what you had to say after you said Lord." Momma cut him of and Sesshomaru let out a little growl and twitched his hand on his sword.

"Momma, say sorry. I think I'll take him home and come back. He's itching to kill you."

"Why did you come here with him anyways?"

"I-"

"Girl and mother of girl, refrain from speaking of me as if I am not in the room." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I'll be back. I'll take him home."

Momma nodded and I stood up nodding to 'LORD SESSHOMARU.'

We walked to the door and a picked the sword up. We stepped out side and I went in to a coughing fit. I hadn't realized the strong smell until now. I had no idea why it hit me so hard. My throat throbbed and I looked to the sky see it a bit tainted. Something enhanced my senses even more then before. I looked around and smelt humans. The smell of humans smelt that of my family but then Sesshomaru and my self smelt differently.

"Wench, why do you know smell like a full demon?"

My eyes widen and I looked at Sesshomaru. "What?" I looked back smelling someone a bit familiar and the aura was a tad distance.

I stared as the girl ran to me. "Kagome! Shoma! What are you too doing here? I thought you went to the market and Why are you in front of- what's with your outfit? Shoma, I haven't seen you wear that since-" She stopped talking. She looked at us and I saw her nose flare as if she was smelling something.

"Oh darn, you don't- and he's doesn't- I mean… I'm blind. Stella!! Marco! Um… There's no, Where's Johnny." She continued speaking gibberish but I noticed how she was backing away from us and while were still in confusion, she ran full force.

Sesshomaru was about to talk off but I grabbed his sleeve. "I don't think that was supposed to happen. If you follow her, we might alter the past."

He stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Was that not that goddess girl? She's not supposed to be here and whatever reason she is here for, it probably has something to do with what happens in the future." I said trying to explain my train of thought.

"She just said she thought we were to go to the market. She must have seen us." He said. "Why would she see us together?"

I shrugged and started walking to the well, "It's none of our business."

"I think it is." I heard him say. I turned and saw him running in the direction she had went.

_Damn!_

* * *

_I'm real late but you don't review much but hope you liked this short chapter. MWAHAHA _

DONE!!!!!


End file.
